1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for nonnutritive sweetening and the sweet products of the process.
2. The Prior Art
Nonnutritive, nonsugar sweeteners, commonly known as "artificial sweeteners", have been used for years to eliminate the caloric intake associated with sugar or because of medical conditions such as diabetes.
Possibly because of the major commercial market these products represent or possibly because the nonnutritive sweeteners proposed heretofore have all posed taste, toxicity, or stability problems, there has been a great effort devoted to researching and developing improved sweetener materials. Ideally, a synthetic sweetener would in taste and stability emulate sucrose, the most commonly employed natural sugar sweetener.